This application is a request for funds to plan a national program of research on cancer of the head and neck in order to improve the diagnosis and treatment of this disease by enlarging the knowledge of its etiology, pathogenesis, biochemistry, pathology, and to document response to various modaaities or combination of therapy as well as itssimmunologic components. The incidence of varrous forms of cancer in the head and neck is relatively low, but as a group they constitute a significant visible problem with severe socio-economic implications. A planning group will be convened of appropriate individuals representing surgeons (general and plastic), otolaryngologsts, pathologists, biochemistry, diagnostic and therapeutic radiologists, chemotherapy, pharmacologists, cell biologists, statisticians, biomedical systems analysits, endoscopists, and epidemiologists whose expertise is relevant to this study. It is anticipated that the final plan will concern itself with the study of the best modality for therapy of cancer of the head and neck. This should lead to a better understanding of pre-malignant disease of the head and neck. Some work will lead to development of experimental models of cancer of the head and neck. Management techniques will be employed to obtain effective means for coordination of the overall project. Overall assistance and guidance from the NCI will be critical to the developmnt of the plan.